Worlds Collide
by ROTGOTHDTMAGstories
Summary: Rise of the Guardians, Sonic the Hedgehog, Over the Hedge, Frozen and Dennis the Menace and Gnasher crossover. After 60 years, Pitch rises again and tells MiM his new plan for revenge, but it changes slightly when he meets a villain from another world who tells him of 7 powerful gems. Rated T for Death. R&R. (JackxElsa)


**Chapter 1**

**Revenge: A Dish Best Served With Fear**

The small woodland enclosure at the edge of the suburban estate, El Rancho Camelot, was always deadly silent at night. The only exception would be if you were near the 8ft hedge that surrounded the wood to keep the annoying critters out. In that case, you would hear the occasional hum of a car's engine or maybe the loud cries of drunk teenagers who have to walk home because they can't afford a taxi. Other than that, the wood would be silent**.**

Although on this night, the silence seemed different. It wasn't the relaxing and peaceful silence that you could easily drift off to sleep to. Instead, it was more of an eerie and deafening silence. The kind that would keep you awake rather than send you to sleep.

It was not only strangely quiet that night, but extremely dark. The tall trees prevented the moonlight to reach the grassy woodland floor and the hedge kept most of the yellow beams from street lamps out as well. The only light was in the centre of the wood, given by the television screen on the end of a pale yellow hammock hung between two small trees. Also on the hammock lay a sleeping raccoon wearing a large set of headphones and cradling an unfinished bag of twinkies under his arm.

The bright light from the screen illuminated his face as he slept. He had pale brown fur with a white patch going from his nose down to the bottom of his stomach. He had black hands, feet and ears and bushy black eyebrows that formed the mask around his face.

He snored softly and as he dreamed, he opened his eyes occasionally,revealing his jet black irises.

A few feet away from him lay a turtle and a squirrel both slumped over a log.

The turtle had an oddly shaped nose, big eyes and a yellow shell with a green sort of pixel patteren creeping up from the bottom. He had very short and stubby limbs and stayed so still he may as well have been dead.

The squirrel was covered in long red fur that was paler in the same places as the raccoon in the hammock. He had tiny black hands and feet and a huge bushy tail which curled around his body to keep him warm in his sleep. He was the smallest of the three, had the biggest eyes, the sweetest smile and had the innocent mind of a 5 year old.

As the three animals slept peacefully in the forest, the other side of the hedge was getting quieter, possibly because more people were going to bed. It didn't seem right though. It was almost as eerie as the silence in the woods.

Eventually all noise just stopped as if the planet had frozen in time. Even the wind, which was usually quite breezy at night, had died down. The air was completely still.

Suddenly a single street lamp's light went out and the glass bulb shattered into thousands of pieces on the road.

The break of silence woke the squirrel who sat up straight immediately and scanned the wood for predators. But the place was too dark. It was impossible to see anything.

He trembled slightly, slowly stroking his long tail which he rested on his lap to calm himself. He was terrified of the dark.

In the estate another bulb broke on the other side of the street, again covering the road in pieces of glass.

The squirrel squealed and hid his head under his tail, shaking vigorously.

He peeked out from under the long red fur and again saw nothing but darkness.

Another bulb went out. Then another and another until only 4 street lamps remained alight.

He made it to his feet and slowly shook the turtle to get him to wake up.

"Verne." He whispered and shook him again.

Another bulb shattered.

"VERNE!" He said and shook the turtle more until he sat up.

"Hammy, what is it?" He yawned.

"I...I h-heard a noise." The squirrel said, shaking like a wreck.

The turtle sighed. "What sort of noise?"

"I d-don't know... sort of like g-glass... smashing." He answered. "I th-think it was g-getting louder like... s-something was c-coming."

The squirrel burried his head into Verne and coiled his tail around himself.

"Were you having another nightmare?" Verne asked petting his friend's soft head.

"Oh no." Hammy replied. "I was having a lovely dream about cookies and ice cream and energy drinks! The scary noise woke me up."

"Hammy..." Verne sighed, pushing himself away from the squirrel's embrace. "If it sounded like glass then it would be on the other side of the hedge. Nothing is going to get you."

Hammy sighed in relief and cuddled his tail.

"I mean it's not like the Boogeyman is going to come out of the shadows or something." The turtle laughed.

Hammy's ears dropped and he let go of his tail.

"Yeah..." he whispered, clearly frightened by the thought.

Another light went out, creating a much louder smashing sound than before.

The two jumped and Hammy darted behind Verne.

Another one went out a second later even louder.

"Verne...!" Hammy said worriedly.

"Don't worry. Like I said...it's not the Boogeyman." Verne said, placing his hand on Hammy's shoulder.

Another light went out even louder than the last and then everything stopped.

Suddenly a tall and slender shadowed figure appeared in front of them.

The figure stepped in front of the hammock, the light from the TV illuminating the outline of it's structure.

"I wouldn't be so sure." He said in a cold English accent.

He gave them an evil toothy grin and raised his arms in the air as if to attack the poor creatures.

Immediately Hammy bolted at lightning speed towards the hedge, too scared to even look at the man.

Verne followed close behind but he couldn't run very fast due to his small legs.

The man laughed evilly, taking his hands down and turning to the raccoon in the hammock still fast asleep.

He slowly edged the headphones off the raccoon's head and took the twinkie packet and placed them both under the hammock.

The raccoon turned round and snorted quietly and then nuzzled his small black nose in the fabric of the hammock.

The man giggled and lifted his hand above the animal's head and images of twinkies formed from golden sand danced around his head.

"Ah, it's such a shame." He said, moving his fingers in the air and creating small stands of black sand that floated to the ground. "That such a sweet little raccoon is going to suffer greatly and face its doom!"

He touched one of the sand twinkies with a finger and they all turned black and appeared to disintegrate into the raccoon's mind making him flinch and tighten his peaceful expression.

The man laughed and used both hands to create an ash cloud above the helpless creature. He spread out his fingers and expanded the cloud so that it was at least a metre long. Golden lightning struck from the cloud and hit the animal's stomach.

He immediately sat upright and fell out the hammock, landing flat on his stomach, making it hurt even more.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead." The man said sinisterly. He towered over the raccoon as he sat up and picked up the TV remote that he must've knocked off when he fell.

"Urgh! He looks creepy." The raccoon said. "Hey, Verne? Did you change the channel?"

He pressed buttons on the remote and pointed it at the man as if he were a TV.

"This isn't a TV programme." The man said, stretching his hand out to the creature. "This is reality. I am the Boogeyman and I am REAL! Tonight...you are going to DIE!"

The raccoon sighed.

"Dude, you know Halloween is still a few months away? I'm just not ready for all the death threats and the costumes yet. Give me 4 months. I should be all hyped for the scary stuff then."

The man groaned.

"I really don't like annoying victims. They get on my nerves." He says.

"Like I care." The raccoon muttered, picking a piece of twinkie out of his teeth.

"You SHOULD care." The man screamed and formed a tall black sand wall around him and the raccoon. "Because in the next minute... you will be DEAD because of it."

The man summoned thousands of black horses with piercing golden eyes out of no where.

They focused their gaze on the worried raccoon and got ready to charge.

"Fearlings?" The man asked the horses. "Destroy him!"

The horses ran towards the animal so fast that he didn't even have enough time to register what had happened before feeling a mountain of pain in his chest.

The man laughed as the black horses made from sand attacked the raccoon, tearing at his skin and biting his ears until parts of them came off.

The defenceless animal screamed in pain as blood flooded from his wounds.

The man shut his eyes and smiled as he listened to his favourite sound.

When he thought the fearlings had done enough damage to the poor raccoon, he waved his hand over the tragic scene and they dissolved into small piles of black sand.

He looked down at the dying animal lying in a puddle of blood with parts of bone showing through his messy fur and only half of each ear still attatched to his head and smirked.

He touched the black wall which dissolved the same way the fearlings did.

He then walked over to the raccoon and grinned at it.

"Any last words?" He asked it almost cheerfully.

The raccoon placed his hand on his heart and looked up through the trees at the sky.

The wind picked up slightly and moved a grey cloud away to reveal to him the moon, shining its bright white beams through the leaves in the trees.

He couldn't tell why, but the moon somehow gave him a splash of hope. It told him that everything was going to be fine, that even if he did die, he was going to be alright.

"I guess not." The man said and raised his hands high in the air, sending a wave of black sand over the animal until his eyes shut, breathing seized and heart stopped. He was completely engulfed in fear.

The man laughed as hard and as loud as he could at his victory.

He stepped out from the shadows of the trees into the moonlight and reveals his appearance.

He wore a long black cloak that trailed behind him and had jet black hair gelled into spikes. He had light grey skin and bright golden eyes similar to his fearlings. He was definately not human.

He looked up at the moon and grinned, showing his perfectly white fangs.

"I know what you're thinking." He said to the moon. "You're thinking: how on earth do I have the capability to communicate with animals."

He narrowed his eyes at the moon as if it were a person he truly hated.

"Well, old friend. I have spent the past 60 years in my underground lair getting stronger and stronger." He said. "I'm now much more powerful than ever before!"

He raised an eyebrow at the moon as if it were telling him something.

"Why test your powers out on a raccoon, you ask?" He said. "To show you what I'm capable of. If I can cause that much harm to an annoying little vermin, think of what I could do to a bear! A lion! A child!..."

An evil smirk spread across his face.

"... and Jack Frost..."

The words came out his mouth as if they tasted horrible. As if nothing else he could say would be worse than that.

"My plan is simple." He carried on, pacing up and down the grass beside the hedge. "Over the next year or so, I will watch Jack with my new powers and find something or someone that is deeply precious to him. I will capture it and when he comes to find it, I will tell him if he doesn't agree to be my slave, I will destroy it. Afterwards, if he tries to go against me again, I'll make him weaker and weaker with my powers or maybe just...kill him. I have the capability to so...why not?"

He laughed quietly and then burst out with "Soon there will be no more Winter and all the children will loose their sense of fun. Slowly, he will loose all his powers because no one will believe in him...exactly like it was before!"

He looked at the moon in triumph.

"Better get your guardians ready." He whispered. "Because Pitch Black has risen again!"

He lifted off the ground and hovered above the hedge.

"Haha. Revenge truly is a dish best served with fear!" He shouted at the moon and then transformed into a silhouette and flew away into the night.


End file.
